The present invention relates to an antibacterial filter including a copper-based compound, and more particularly to an antibacterial filter including a copper-based compound that uses a copper-based compound having electrical conductivity to improve antibacterial and deodorizing activities.
A filter, as a means for removing noxious substances from a fluid, is a device for separating contaminants through pores by way of porosity. There are various types of filters in accordance with their intended use, including ceramic filters, polymer filters, etc. The indoor air contains different microorganisms, such as bacteria, fungi, viruses, or the like. Such microorganisms floating in the air cause airborne infection or environmental diseases and thus act injuriously on the health. The microorganisms contained in the indoor air can be primarily removed through air filters used to eliminate dust. But, the microorganisms, having a tenacious hold on life, proliferate on the surface of the filter to produce biologically generated volatile organic compounds harmful to the human body or reenter the room.
To solve the above-mentioned problem, there has recently been suggested a technique for preventing proliferation of microorganisms with an application of inorganic antibacterial preparations, e.g., silver, copper, gold, TiO2, etc. or an organic antibacterial preparation, e.g., catherchine, chitosan, phytoncide, Hosta capitata Nakai extract, shrubby sophora extract, ginko biloba leaf extract, herb extract, pine tree leaf extract, maple leaf extract, etc., on the surface of a filter. For example, Korea Patent No. 843191 discloses a filter containing nanoparticles. Silver is excessively expensive despite its high antibacterial effect and ease of use. Like silver, sulfur is known to possess high antibacterial activity. But, the application of sulfur into practical use is much limited, because sulfur has unsolved problems of toxic properties and difficulty of processing.